


寒冬/Midwinter

by ssabriel



Category: Cardboard Boxer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 属于他们两个的最后仲冬。





	寒冬/Midwinter

-

 

品奇是没办法熬过这个冬天的。

威利从第一眼看到品奇的时候就有这种感觉，他对这方面很敏锐。所以，他很惊讶，当他发现自己跌坐在品奇僵硬的身体旁边抖个不停时，竟然还是认为这件事难以接受。

威利对这个世界的看法非常单调。他在史奇洛区出生，在这里长大，他父亲在这里死去。

父亲活着时告诉过他，这片地方名字和某个新泽西州的金属乐队一样，又或者乐队是根据这个地方来起的名，什么顺序无关紧要。威利从来没听说过这个乐队，却对史奇洛区了如指掌。史奇洛离市中心两个街区不到，聚集了洛杉矶半数以上的流浪汉、毒虫和妓女。威利从不觉得自己属于过史奇洛，但他又是属于的。在这里，谁都不会去打扰谁的生活，只有在这里他才能真的感觉到自在。

“属于”和“不属于”的两重界定对威利来说过于复杂，使得他长期处于一种精神孤独的状态。这种状态俗气地休止在：直到有一天，他看到了品奇。

不仅仅因为那是张新面孔。品奇身上松垮地挂着一件防风衣，好像衣服底下掩盖的只是一副空壳，费劲儿地摇着轮椅来到了史奇洛。他看起来真的非常吃力，整个上身都摇摇晃晃，轮子发出吱呀的呻吟。他的眼睛没去看任何一个人。那种似曾相识的、属于跟不属于的含糊界限，潜意识中抓着威利的注意力。

当然，在这之前，发生了一点儿别的事。这点事可以说是打开了他与品奇开始交往的通风口——威利在拾荒时偶然发现一本稍有烧损的日记本，里面的语气读起来应该是个小女孩。

平生第一次的，他感到自己实际上是能够和别人交流。他发现，她的孤独几乎跟自己如出一辙。但是，这种交流迅速停止在女孩逐渐变得潦草的字迹上。他没办法读清楚除了印刷体以外的字体，更别提连笔字了。

父亲还在世时他们住在一间廉租房里头。他所有的文化，都习得于贴在卫生间墙角用于遮挡霉菌痕渍的那几张字母表。字母表还是九七年印的，上面是标准的二十六个字母印刷体，还有一些常用的单词，比如饮水、购物等等。威利通过记忆那些字母的形状，对着当年的报纸，勉勉强强学会了认字。现在的报纸，已经不用那种字体印刷了，因此威力读起来还有些困难。

但是，能够交流。威利得出这个结论后，产生的第一个想法就是，他也许能够去和品奇谈谈了。他早该这么做，只是没有合适的由头。对于他的示好品奇别扭地接受了。不过他再也没有提过帮忙阅读日记本上的连笔字的事。他不说，威利也就不询问。

他们之间就形成了一种这样的默契。

此后，他还默默地帮了品奇不少忙。至少在他看来是的。他给品奇写了乞讨用的告示牌（只是简单陈述事实的“战争英雄”两个单词，威利以为，这比品奇自己想出来的：“给他妈的钱没看到老子腿都没了吗？”更妥）；他告诉品奇哪片区域后面的垃圾桶里总能找到刚丢弃的新鲜汉堡；有一次，他从人们的丢弃品里翻到一顶御寒用的旧毛线帽，就送给品奇了，诸如此类。品奇对这些东西不屑一顾。他认为那顶帽子奇丑无比，也从来没有戴过。

威利不责怪他。品奇不清楚在史奇洛生存的条例，威利却清楚得很。而且他认为，这些东西品奇也没必要一条条地去学。因为只要他成为品奇的朋友，就可以时时刻刻替他代劳；而品奇的头脑里装的那些东西，太过伟大，几乎令威利崇拜。

“战争英雄”反响非常好，威利给品奇做的小号纸板箱几乎要被零钱撑破了。很久以来的，威利第一次看到品奇脸上露出不含杂质的笑容。这个晚上，他们都很高兴。威利带品奇去了他收成好的时候就会去的那家汽车旅馆。

虽然结果差强人意，威利还是替品奇感到高兴。接待员按照人头收费的规矩似乎也合理，威利没什么好抱怨的，起码品奇自己可以享受一个温暖舒适的夜晚了。在旅馆电梯门口分别时，品奇甚至还慷慨地给了他五美元，让他拿去找点乐子。威利知道品奇指什么。

他本来应该高兴才对，却觉得前所未有的失落。他在对和品奇一起住进旅馆这件事，好像一直有隐约的期待。他在手上抱着那盒零钱、走进旅店大门的时候就有各种各样的设想了。

他和品奇，他的朋友。

淋浴器他想品奇应该是经常会用的，没什么新鲜。不过他可以给他介绍那些无聊奇怪的电视节目，他们可以一边打牌，一边吃点奇多。把暖气开到最大。第二天，他们可以在旅馆睡到中午再离开。

不过这些都不会发生了。威利捏着品奇给他的五美元，盯着远处的那些蓝色亭子，以及在盒子之间穿梭、搔首弄姿的妓女，觉得那张皱巴巴的纸仿佛有温度，灼烧着他自己的手指。

街灯散发的光线在潮湿的地面上反着光，周围闹哄哄的，夹杂着男人醉酒后的大声呵斥和女人的讪笑声。那张品奇给他的五美元，正像一份任务指示一样催促着他。

威利咽了口唾沫，朝其中的一个蓝亭子走过去。

女人的手掌娴熟地隔着裤子摩擦着他的阴茎，那皮肤和布料接触的陌生触感令他感到不自在起来。威利突然升起一种很不好的感觉，类似眩晕混合着想呕吐的滋味，他感觉不对。

有什么东西好像要冲破胸口而出，但不是在这儿，不是这时候，不是对着她。他不该在这里，应该在别的什么地方。威利拼命控制，但越来越糟糕。他试着，把那个要求讲出来，你觉得，你能爱我吗。

“你觉得…你能爱我吗？”他讲出来了。感觉就像他把这行字抛到了沼泽里，然后看着那些字在冒着泡的漆黑污水中沉没。女人带着情欲的回答令威利感到茫然。两分钟后，他从那个狭小的蓝色隔间里面夺门而出，大口喘气，几乎窒息。

五美元他给出去了，现在，他该回家了。在经过汽车旅馆后面的巷子时，路旁的窗户突然被打开。

“嘿！威利，威利！”威利转身，看见品奇从窗户下沿勉强探出来半个脑袋，冲他龇牙咧嘴地招手。

“你怎么在这儿？你房间在201……”招待员拿钥匙牌的时候威利看到了。因为是自己每次去都会被给到的房间号所以记得很清楚。好像这家店的老板不想让他再弄脏其它的房间似的。

“当然是为了给你行方便，”品奇狡黠一笑。“我出电梯的时候，轮椅'卡住了'，于是强迫老板换了一楼的房间。”他在说“卡住了”的时候，伸出两手的食指和中指勾了勾，朝威利挤了挤眼睛。威利两边的眉毛都抬了起来。

“怎么还愣着，快点儿进来呀！”品奇不耐烦地拿指节叩了叩窗框，发出咚咚的声音。威利突然灵光一闪，赶紧扒在窗台上，笨拙地翻进房间。

房间很暖和，品奇把外套脱了，搭在衣帽架上，只穿着一件黑色套头衫。威利盯着他，得出的结论是，那件外套穿在他身上的松垮效果是合理的，因为他的身体几乎没有任何厚度。威利突然觉得不大自在。他移开目光，四下打量这个房间，然后发现了令他更不自在的一件事：只有一张床。当然了，品奇登记的时候是一个人……

“只有一张……”  
“威利！这根本无所谓。去洗澡吧。”品奇粗鲁地打断了他。

威利洗完了澡，从浴室走出来。他把衣服留在浴室里面了，只穿了条外裤。那些破烂儿穿在身上又痒又难受，他把贴身的几件洗了，搭在暖气片上，明天走的时候应该就会干。一会儿他应该提醒品奇也这么做，毕竟这样的机会不多，他不想品奇也遭受体虱的困扰。

窗外出奇地静，品奇靠在轮椅的扶手上沉睡，歪倒的身体十分缺乏生气。威利手在裤腿上蹭几下，俯身准备把品奇从轮椅上抱到床上。却在手臂穿过品奇残缺的膝盖下方时，把对方弄醒了。

品奇低声咒骂了一句，“见鬼！你在干什么？”

威利吞吞吐吐地给品奇描述了刚才的状况，“你得去床上睡。对你有好处。”他最后说。

品奇突然盯着威利，目不转睛。“你有没有，那个，嗯？”他冲窗外，蓝盒子区的那个方向扬了扬头。

威利沉闷地摇了摇头。

品奇叹了口气。“过来，站到我跟前来。”

威利不理解，不过还是照做了。

“再近点儿。”

威利又靠得近了点儿，轮椅的坐垫挡住了他的去路，他不得不把腿分开。

品奇扯过威利的腰带，将他拉近，把拉链潦草地接解开，褪掉外裤，然后头凑上来，把威利的阴茎含进嘴里为他口交。品奇的口腔跟这个房间一样温暖，跟威利睡不习惯的席梦思床垫一样软，不，比那更软。他的舌头灵活地在威利阴茎前端已经开始渗出粘液的位置打着转，不断撩过铃口，有时是用舌尖，有时是舌苔稍微粗糙的触感。

威利不敢大口喘气。他的两腿软得几乎要跪在品奇的轮椅上了。心脏的收紧感和眩晕一波一波朝他袭来，他只得把双手搭在品奇肩上，握紧他的肩头才不至于跌倒。

舔变成了吮吸，品奇的嘴唇包裹着威利的阴茎，在那上面前后移动。他把牙齿藏得很好，没有任何坚硬物的刮擦感。他将威利拉近自己然后又推开，同时他的身体也在朝反方向移动。在他们靠近的时候，威利的阴茎前端便会深深埋进品奇的口腔，蹭过他稍显凹凸不平的口腔上颚，然后受到喉咙口柔软的挤压，传来奇妙的快意。

威利觉得又硬又涨，有种想哭叫出声的冲动，几个含糊的音节从他的嗓子眼儿溢出来，令品奇的节奏加快了。但他感觉比在蓝盒子里面时，要好很多。他低下头，正好可以看到品奇浅色乱糟糟头发的头顶，以及他由于吮吸而凹陷下去的双颊。威利的双手，还紧紧抓着品奇的肩头。摸上去并不结实，威利敢肯定它们在战场上时还不是这样的。显然的，长期的流浪生活已经快把品奇消磨殆尽了。

他这么想着，仿佛看到了站在他们面前的寒冬，正咧着嘴露出阴恻的笑。他和品奇之间，隔了一道高墙，高墙那边是无尽的霜雪。品奇爱他吗？也许是吧。否则他不会为他做这些。即便这爱将会短暂，但已经足够了。威利感觉胸腔要被撑破了，他深吸一口气，发出一个拖长的音节——

突然，品奇停下了口中的动作。事实上，他腾出一只手，用力捏住了威利阴茎的根部，并将大拇指压在铃口上。“嘿，嘿。伙计，悠着点儿。”品奇说，喘着粗气。他的嘴唇一改往日的苍白，红得快要滴出血来，他伸出舌尖在上面舔了一下。

威利很疑惑，他现在很难受，阴茎涨得发痛，那附近的肌肉不受控制地抽搐着，腿又酸又软。“品奇？”品奇没说话，而是继续摁着他的阴茎。几分钟后，它稍稍软下去了一点，胀痛没有之前那样难以忍受了，但依然非常强烈。

“别忙。”品奇说着，放开了威利，一边捏起他套头衫的下摆，从底往上翻着将它脱掉。他抬高手臂时，绷出身侧的两排肋骨来，每一根的轮廓都很清晰，那样子和吃剩的鸡骨头没有区别。“把我弄到床上去。”

于是威利像先前那样，把品奇抱到床上放平。在伸直腰的时候，品奇发出一声极度痛苦的呻吟。威利发誓他听到了骨节咔咔作响的声音。品奇蜷坐在轮椅上，有很久没有躺下过了。

接着，他当着威利的面，褪下裤子。他大腿上的肌肉已经略微开始萎缩了，皮肤显得很松，由于缺水而显现出一些细纹来。两截残肢膝盖的断处遍布了一些血丝，使得那儿的皮肤看起来尤为脆弱。威利看着品奇，认为他到过自己到不了的地方。他这位朋友是伟大的，他的伤处就是最好的证明。

威利第一次觉得，残破肢体也有种美感。并不是说他对美有多么独到的见解。只是，看着它们不令他难受，他甚至想把嘴唇贴上去，感受它们接触起来的滋味。

“上来。”品奇说。

威利松掉的外裤脱落下来，掉在他脚踝四周，于是他干脆将它们蹬掉，爬上床去，趴在品奇分开的两条残腿之间。品奇被略微压在他下面，但威利的胳膊撑着，不敢把太多重量放到他身上去，因为品奇的身体看上去没法儿承受太多重量。威利抬起手，轻轻覆盖在品奇缺乏脂肪的胸膛上。

那触觉似曾相识，突然令他想起，许多年前的冬日，他在某个街区的角落曾看到一条狗。那狗骨瘦如柴，已经站不起来，趴在地上好似一团揉皱浸湿的报纸。威利发现它时它还活着，腹部在微弱起伏。

他拿那天讨到的几十美分去买了一罐狗粮，放在狗的面前。狗睁眼看了看他，又将眼睛闭上。它虚弱得没法儿再吃东西。威利把手覆盖在狗的身体上，摸着一堆骨头，只要他摁下去，那些骨头就会碎。

狗好像受过内伤，也许是被车撞了，有一些血块随着呼吸从它嘴里滑出来，狗很痛苦，一直在费劲地喘息，却迟迟不断气，眼睛都开始泛白了。威利还记得，那具濒死的动物身体在他的手掌底下逐渐……

威利的手掌在品奇的胸膛上摁了摁，随即收回了重量。他又硬起来了。

那天夜里，在那张床上，他们做了两次。很多时候威利都害怕品奇的身体会在他的抽插中散架。但品奇并不在意，反而乞求他用力些，好像没有疼痛他就活不下去似的。

第二天早上他们又做了一次。

高潮中，威利对品奇说，我爱你。品奇也高潮了，他的阴茎被威利小心翼翼地捏在手上，颤抖着射在他自己的肚子上。然后他睁开那双颜色浅到几乎病态的眼睛，不可置信地看着威利，像他是什么他从来不认识的人一样。

威利被这眼神刺痛了。品奇把威利从他身上推开，翻身下床，用手臂支撑着自己坐回到轮椅上，整个过程都拒绝了威利的帮忙。他摇着轮椅，迅速离开了房间，将威利独自留在清晨布满灰尘的光线里。

从那之后的很久，威利都没有再见到过品奇。与此同时，他自己被卷进了一些麻烦当中去，他怕得要命、来不及抽身，想一想品奇的事情。

威利再次见到品奇是深冬，时间临近新年。天气已经冷了，但还没有那么令人难以承受，毕竟，威利挨过的寒冬连他自己都数不过来。品奇竟戴着他给他找到的那顶毛线帽，穿那件防风外套。他看起来冷得要命，整个人陷进轮椅中去，眼珠浑浊的像死掉的鱼，瑟缩着要求威利帮忙点烟。威利拿手指聚拢在火苗上时碰到了品奇的手指，几根细骨头，冷得像冰。他生病了。

威利知道了。他知道自己从那个时候起就是知道的，或许更早：品奇没法儿熬过这个冬天。他甚至都能在品奇身上嗅到那种味道，那种他熟悉的、惧怕的，无能为力的。虽然，他什么都没说，但他还是拿出那本女孩子写的日记，拜托品奇念给他听。非常自私的想法，但品奇或许是唯一能够帮他的人，他的时间不多了。

到最后，威利也不敢确定到底有没有得到自己想要的东西。不过他很确定的一点，他还爱着品奇的。他爱着他的过去，爱着他的牺牲，爱着他的罪过，所以他是爱他的。

所以还不算徒劳无功。

那个冬天临近末尾的时候，品奇死了。威利是一个人了。他将又要回到那孤独当中去。

 

-

 

END


End file.
